fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/FlameKing Enterprises
Hello, and I'm here to celebrate a great website: Fantendo. I'm preparing to go back to past games I've made and still working on to improve them, because that's what I believe should be done with Fantendo, not adding new games that seem even cooler. No. It's not about making something new. It's about looking at the old and improving it. The future only comes from perfecting our past errors and making it seem golden! So of course, I'll be talking about past games I've made/started/said I would start but never did, and finishing them! My goal is to get them all to be sysop approved, and make them great, for not only my own sake, but yours. April 12, 2017 Afternoon My very first game on this wiki was Sonic Generations 2. I would constantly get something wrong (to this day I still don't know what), but this time I'm making more of an effort. I'm braking way outside the mold, and will not do what I've done before. So this is Sonic Generations 2? No, but close. For now, it will be Sonic Generations: Timeline Adventure. Only until I come up with something that sounds cooler. So the story will not consist of a "Future Sonic" this time along. However, gameplay will have 4 Sonics (Classic, Modern, Adventure, and Boom), along with their own respective Tailses, trying to push on multiplayer a little more. My first time playing a classic Sonic game and my first time playing a Sonic Adventure game had Tails following Sonic (I play Sonic 2 and Tails followed me/My friend played SA1, and I was Tails, following him through Windy Hill). Enough on that. I worked hard on stages, and will show them all off. Well, that's all for now. P.S. I know Sonic '06 was originally in the Modern Era. I changed it so Modern Era wouldn't have too many stages in it. Evening Alright, now for another game that I started a while ago, but more recent than Sonic Gen. 2. The Pokelympics will be yet another olympic-themed game staring Nintendo characters. However, it will work much differently than that of the Mario & Sonic Series. In the game, you are a trainer sent to compete in the Summer Pokelympics, this time taking place in the Kanto Region. At the beginning of the game, you choose which region you are from, and will decide which Pokemon you can and can't use. You will have six Pokemon, but others can be obtained through eggs. However, much like the main series games, you can only ave six Pokemon on your party at the same time (including eggs). Speaking of Pokemon, there was a voting process that happened a while ago to decide which Pokemon you can use if you are from Kanto. Here are the winners (HINT: Pokemon with ~ are obtained through eggs). 001Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur 004Charmander.png|Charmander 007Squirtle.png|Squirtle 013Weedle.png|Weedle Pikachu.png|Pikachu (of course, obviously) 104Cubone.png|Cubone 054Psyduck.png|Psyduck ~ 056Mankey.png|Mankey ~ 060Poliwag.png|Poliwag ~ 066Machop.png|Machop ~ 096Drowzee.png|Drowzee ~ 147Dratini.png|Dratini ~ So now, let's do the Johto Votes. The options have not yet been shown, So here they are, and vote! Which Johto Pokemon should be in the Pokelympics? Sentret -> Furret Hoothoot -> Noctowl Ledyba -> Ledian Natu -> Xatu Mareep -> Ampharos Marill -> Azumarill Wooper -> Quagsire Snubbull -> Granbull Teddiursa -> Ursaring Houndour -> Houndoom Phanphy -> Donphan Well, that's all for today, come back tomorrow afternoon! April 13, 2017 Afternoon Hello, and welcome back! Today, I'll be talking about another game that has touched me in a special place (my heart). I've always wanted to make my own generation, and it's been a while in the making. Yes, I'm talking about Pokemon Nature, Flare, and Aqua. I've been working on this since, I think, 2014 or something like that. I'm glad to say I've got great things planned in store for this. First, I'll reveal some new Pokemon, of which have NO connection to any of the past Pokemon you guys have seen me do. 010Chickirddy.png|Chickirddy 013Hejjikey.png|Hejjikey 015Akachuggy.png|Akachuggy Of course, my old bird Pokemon, Cybird, will be returning as an evolution. That reminds me, I also need to reveal the typings. I have two new types, Robotic, returning from my failed "Sparkle Version" and a new one. No Special Type this time around. So, I proudly present, Robotic and Sound Typings! It seems this time I've been revealing more things in picture form (unlike yesterday). I'm also proud to say that I've been using a new program to make my Pokemon. I've been using Adobe Illustrator, and I've been trying to act a little more original with my Pokemon (for example, Hejjikey is a hedgehog, yet I feel I've done enough to make it look more like a Pokemon than me just drawing a hedgehog). I'll put Quallity over Quantity, although I'll still try and make as much as I can (135 to be exact). I just need to draw them all first. Evening Another game that I seem to have been working on forever is my Zelda game. Ever since my first attempt, I've been trying to make a game where Link must battle a dragon. I'm finally glad to announce my led game, The Legend of Zelda: The Demon's Curse. This game strays a little from the Breath of the Wild formula. However, it does keep some key aspects. There's the open world aspect, but is numbed down a lot to get story in. But that doesn't mean that it's story driven. I've found a mix of both. There's nothing really for me to reveal though. This just comes as a promise. A promise that I will finish this to be best of my abilities. Who knows. Maybe this will be the next "Featured Article". (Ha ha ha.) April 14, 2017 Afternoon Evening Category:Subpages Category:Presentations